1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus which discharges liquid to a medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printer is known in which a printing head that discharges ink droplets to sheet, a transportation driving roller that transports the sheet, which is installed on a downstream side in a supply direction of the sheet supplied from a roll body around which the sheet is wound, a PF motor that drives the transportation driving roller, and a controller that controls a starting operation of the PF motor are included (JP-A-2009-256095).
The printer alternately performs a sheet transporting operation by the transportation driving roller and an ink droplets discharging operation by the print head, when performing a recording operation once.
However, in such a printer, when a time interval occurs between the ink droplets discharging operation and the sheet transporting operation, there is a problem in that a throughput of the recording operation deteriorates.